


Doubt

by Aaronlisa



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie doesn't know who to trust. Set after 1x07 "Masked." Companion piece to "Predator & Prey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Secret Circle belongs to LJ Smith, the CW and company.

Cassie wants to trust Jake. She desperately wants to trust him but there's something about him. None of them had been cut like had he had been by the hunters. And her grandmother had told her that whether he had wanted to or not, Jake had taken Nick's place in their circle. If her grandmother knew something like that then surely witch hunters were bound to know that as well. Yet Luke had started to try to kill them before Jake had been brought to the shack. It didn't make sense yet she wasn't quite ready to call him a liar. 

And then there's the hunter's kit that she'd found amongst Nick's belongings. It's easy to blame Nick, to say that they were his but Nick's not there to defend himself. And she didn't know him well enough to believe whether or not Nick would have something like that kit in his possession. All she has is Jake's word and things aren't adding up. 

Cassie keeps her doubts to herself. Adam would only overreact if she were to talk to him about her doubts. Melissa is far too consumed by her grief and if that kit was Nick's, well Cassie doesn't want to open up that can of worms. Diana is distracted by her break up and Cassie can sense how the older girl is pulling away from her even though she's not certain why. And when it comes to Faye, Cassie doesn't trust her at all. The brunette witch is too unstable, too volatile, too reckless for Cassie to trust with her suspicions. 

And the worse about her fears is that her grandmother is away and unreachable. Cassie doesn't know who to turn to or even who to trust. She misses her mother even more. Her mother might not have personally known the kids who make up Cassie's circle but she Cassie thinks that her mother might have offered her some form of guidance. Instead Cassie is in the dark with no one to trust anymore. If Nick had owned those weapons then maybe he wasn't as good as she had thought he was. And if that's the case, then how can she trust any of the others? 

((END))


End file.
